


My Dearest, Thomas

by Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes/pseuds/Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based very loosely upon historical letters sent between Angelica Schuyler and Thomas Jefferson. Set around "Take a Break".</p><p>Angelica decided to write a letter to Thomas Jefferson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dearest, Thomas

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you read all the Thomas Jefferson and Angelica Schuyler letters on the national archives site while listening to the Hamilton cast album. I find the relationship between the two fascinating so I had to write something to get it out of my head. Enjoy :)

_My dearest Alexander,_

_You must get through to Jefferson, sit down with him and compromise. Don’t stop until you agree. Your favorite older sister Angelica reminds you there’s someone in your corner all the way across the sea._

Angelica wrote swiftly, writing to Alexander always prompted quick prose. She paused as she looked over her work. _Sit down with him and compromise._ If only it was that simple. She knew how stubborn Thomas Jefferson could be. 

She smiled ruefully, her mind thinking back upon her memories of him. Angelica had exceptionally fond recollections of time spent with the Virginian in Paris. Her hand rose of its own accord to rest lightly upon her lips as she slowly lost herself in the remembrances. 

Angelica suddenly had an idea that would hopefully aid her brother-in-law. She knew how to get through to the obstinate Thomas. 

Without any more deliberation, she smoothly pulled out another piece of parchment. She pushed her letter to Alexander aside for the moment, focusing instead on the new crisp sheet in front of her. 

_My Dearest Thomas,_

_I hope this letter finds you in a pleasant state of mind, dear Sir. I would like to extend my sincerest congratulations for I have recently heard of your appointment as President Washington’s Secretary of State. I do however wish that you had informed me of this promotion yourself, without me having to learn of it through a third party._

Angelica decided against mentioning that it had in fact been Alexander who told her of this. She tapped her quill thoughtfully against her desk, trying to determine what to write.

_Nonetheless, I am confident that you will do well with this position. I think back upon our days in Paris and can’t help but come to the conclusion that you were truly a competent ambassador. Naturally, I cherish many other pleasant remembrances of this time than just your political exploits._

She paused again, briefly debating if she should write more on the topic. Angelica smirked, knowing she didn’t have to elaborate – Thomas shared the same sweet memories of France that she did. 

_I hope that your endless fighting in New York has not tampered with your brilliant wit. I hear distressing reports of your disagreements with other prominent politicians, specifically my dearest brother-in-law, Alexander Hamilton. My Thomas, I am aware of the passionate zeal with which you defend your political positions – some of which I still firmly protest although this is not the time for that argument again, I am sure you would agree._

_I am writing to entreat you to prove your fondness for me by extending an olive branch to Alexander. I am quite aware of how much you dislike him; unfortunately there is a grand sum of other politicians who share your opinion of him. Alexander does not always think properly before he speaks, but I promise you that beneath his apparent brashness is true genius._

_I am sure you do not wish me to speak so favorably of your proclaimed enemy, I however must do so. Alexander has detailed his financial plan out to me in his letters and it is truly well-thought out, despite your vocal and substantial thoughts to the contrary._

_Dearest Thomas, I fear that you and Alexander are in actuality of too similar temperaments and composition for there to ever be any true agreement. You both instantly assume yourselves to be the smartest person in any room that you enter. Therefore, I entreat you to seek out a compromise since complete agreement is highly unlikely to ever occur. You are well aware of your own intelligence, as I am. If you endeavor to find a compromise, you will succeed._

_I have other news for you as well that you might find more welcome than my entreaties on my brother-in-law’s behalf._

_I shall be traveling to America this summer, at my sister’s invitation. I am looking upon your previous letters to me and I am reminded of your many propositions to visit Monticello at your side._

_I miss you greatly, dear Sir. I would like nothing more than to accept your generous offer. I am sure the property is as beautiful as your prose has imparted to me. I am not yet certain of how much time I will have once I arrive in our young nation. If it all proceeds as I hope then I will be able to spend a few leisurely days with you at your estate. Provided that you are able to get away from the troubles in New York, that is. It is worth noting that the most efficient way to ensure your availability would be to find an agreement with Alexander._

_I keep you always in my thoughts, my dearest, Thomas. I pray that you shall at least think upon what I have asked of you. A compromise with Alexander is the best course of action; if you would only stop your ego from blinding you then you will also understand this to be true._

_I hope to see you in America, I shall dream of it nightly._

_Your affectionate friend,  
Angelica_

She signed her name with a flourish, the quill scrapping pleasantly against the parchment. 

As Angelica wrote the address upon the paper, she wondered for the millionth time why exactly she had to live an ocean away from those she loved.


End file.
